


The Sweetest Taste

by EquusGirl0621



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think?, Im gonna stop now, Isabelle is a tease, Mild Hunter/prey dynamics, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Raphael has a thing for Isabelle's neck, Teasing, i guess?, the vampire has a thing for necks, thems just facts, whodathought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: Isabelle and Raphael had to attend a boring Shadowhunter function. Well, Izzy did and Raphael being the dutiful fiancé, accompanies her. She decides to make the night interesting by teasing him and well...here's what happensafter.





	The Sweetest Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilly/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely RP partner that's always putting up with me. Based off a few ideas/headcanons we've developed together and share.
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr?](https://equusgirl.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm so sorry, I can't stay in the same tense to save my life.~~

"I'll be up shortly," he says; his tone making it more of a threat than his phrasing would otherwise imply and fixing her with a look that makes her heart skip a beat and heat burn through her veins. 

Her lips curl into a wicked grin as she tilts her head to the side ever so slightly; baring her neck just enough for him to clench his jaw but not so as to attract the other vampire's attention. "I'll be waiting." 

This was how they'd passed their evening, how they'd made a boring Clave dinner party infinitely more entertaining. Isabelle's subtle teasing and Raphael delivering veiled threats. 

As promised, Raphael didn't take long with whatever clan business had required his attention. She turned at the sound of the door opening, freezing as she was met with an unexpected sight-Raphael slowly stalking towards her, looking every part the dangerous predator she'd been taught to fear as a child. And though she knew he'd never hurt her, her survival instincts were still screaming at her. It was strange, looking into his face and seeing all the familiar features she loved but arranged in a way that was foreign to her. The soft curve of his lips set into hard line. The beautiful color of his eyes, usually warm when he looked at her, now cold and emotionless. A sliver of fear curled in the pit the pit of her stomach.

"Okay, maybe I took it a little too far," she offered, backing up and matching his pace. 

"'Maybe'?" There was a bit of an edge in his voice but otherwise, his tone and expression were carefully controlled as he cocked his head to the side. Nothing else indicating what he was feeling.

"Probably?" Her legs hit the back of the sofa as he continued to advance. She fought to keep her breathing steady, unable to stop her heart from hammering in her chest. But that was exactly what he wanted. How many times had he told her over the years that he loved the sound of her heart? 

"And yet, I don't hear any remorse." She did a backroll over the sofa, landing cleanly on the other side and continuing her retreat. 

"Because I'm not sorry." 

Raphael merely leapt over the sofa, his landing silent. "I didn't think so."

"Are you angry?"

"Would you regret your actions if I was?"

"Probably not." She'd never apologize for her teasing. And there was no question, he was enjoying this. Stalking her, playing with her just as she'd teased him all night. But that edge in his voice...it was just enough to cause a sliver of doubt.

"'Probably?'"

"If I truly did make you uncomfortable and crossed a line, obviously I would regret hurting you. Otherwise? No. I enjoy being a tease too much," she said, flashing him a cocky smile that hopefully hid that tiny bit of doubt. But she knew he wouldn't be stalking her like prey if he were angry about her behavior. He didn't play games, not when feelings were involved. Other games, however...those were far more common. "And besides, you're so easy to get a reaction from."

" _I'm_ easy?"

"You are the one stalking me across our living room," she pointed out; granted, this hadn't quite been the reaction she'd expected. He only grinned. 

"Fair enough," he said, shrugging ever so slightly.

Her back hit a wall with a quiet thump and his lips twisted into a satisfied smirk. She swallowed hard, her smile disappearing and, her stomach twisting as he watched the movement of her throat with a hungry look on his features. Like he was starving man, and she was the tastiest morsel he'd ever seen. _Fuck._ He stepped into her space, not quite touching her, but enough for her to feel his cooler temperature. A shiver raced down her spine as he placed a hand on the wall to either side of her, effectively trapping her in place. She tipped her chin up as she met his gaze, despite her heart pounding against chest, and her breathing becoming shallow. _Angel_ , he was close, but that tiny little distance was agonizing and he knew it. This was his payback for her earlier teasing. She refused to give in and let him win. 

Raphael leaned forward and she tipped her head to the side, baring her neck for him. He inhaled deeply, his face just centimeters from her neck. "Tell me what you want," he murmured, his breath ghosting across her heated skin and raising goosebumps. 

"You know what we both want." Isabelle was barely able to get the words out without her voice quivering. He wanted her to beg and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She refused to be the first to cave.

He pulled back to stare down at her again, his pupils blown wide. "I want to hear you say it." Isabelle's lips curled wickedly. There it was. Those two little words and he'd handed her the power to make him bend. _I want._

"I want to feel your lips on my neck," she said, pressing a finger to her carotid artery, her smile widening as she heard his breath catch in his throat, his gaze now fixated on her neck. "Here." 

"I want you to leave marks on my skin and then kiss them gently. I want you to run your tongue along my neck." She followed the lines of tendons and muscle in her neck, illustrating her command. The tendons in his hands stood out, the wall creaking quietly as he fought for control. Isabelle considered her next words carefully, crafting them to unravel to his last bit of resolve. "I want you to leave a trail of lovebites that mark me as yours and remind me of this night every time I look in the mirror in the coming days. I wa-," he interrupted her with a groan, pressing her up against the wall, taking her hand away from her neck and pinning it against the wall. Her chuckle soon turned into a gasp as he buried his face in her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There may be a part two? If I can find the muse.... No promises, I'm sorry. As always, comments and kudos are literally lifegiving :)


End file.
